


Daddy

by blackdoggo_61



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Dirty Talk, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, One Shot, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Park Chanyeol, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackdoggo_61/pseuds/blackdoggo_61
Summary: “I will be p-punished if i disobey daddy.” kyungsoo stutter and lowering down his head.“That’s right, you will get punished by daddy that’s a good example of being good boy that you know, but you've been a bad boy today specially for daddy so be ready for that.”
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING
> 
>   
> Extremely underage story please don’t read if your uncomfortable .lastly its all fictional and should be considered as it was. i personally doesn’t condone underage or incest here. 
> 
> (Ages unspecified but chanyeol’s here is the stepfather )

  
Chanyeol is currently waiting for kyungsoo, his baby, to come out because class is about to end; and his wife is out of town today until next week due to her work, so he would be the one to take care of his baby .

He scroll down at his phone screen when he heard a scream.

  
“Daddy!” exclaims the child. He looks up and sees his little soo running up to him with a lollipop in his mouth, wearing a penguin onesie. They have this kind of stage performance where they have to wear various animals.

He knelt down and hugged him, and kyungsoo did the same, then Chanyeol carried him up. “How school baby?.”he asks smooching his cheeks and that makes Kyungsoo giggle.

“It's amazing!” exclaims the child. “My teacher tells me that I've been such a good boy today because I helped my classmate to get up after he fell on the stage when we were performing.” He happily squirms and then sucks on the lollipop. Chanyeol gulped at the sight, and an image of Kyungsoo sucking the head of his cock appeared on his head, similar to what he was doing on the lollipop.

“y-yeah that’s good,l-let's get going baby, anyway your mom. won't be home today; she'll be gone for a week.” Kyungsoo hums, Chanyeol sits in the driver's seat with his baby still on his lap, suddenly chanyeol eyes widen when kyungsoo starts grinding on it out of nowhere. that makes his cock straining on his pants. _oh fuck ._

“Didn't I tell you not to do this unless you were at home, Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol bursts a little annoyed, causing him to stop grinding. “I-I'm sorry, daddy, but I just can't h-hold back a-anymore....there's a toy in my hole.” Chanyeol made a eyes furrowed. _did he just heard it right?_ _._ chanyeol ask himself.

“Wait, What did you say?” At the sudden shift in his daddy's voice, Kyungsoo wants to cry. “D-dad, there’s toys on my hole....i put it in...” Chanyeol can't believe kyungsoo has a vibrator on him; means it's been on him since the morning. _fuck_. He didn’t even know since he just gotten of work when Kyungsoo left for school, However, he warned him not to use it unless Chanyeol gave him permission or he would use it for him.

“Remember when I told you not to use them? what did i if you disobey me.” Chanyeol asked, and lifted kyungsoo up to his lap and make him sits on the passengers seats his eyes begin to tear up. “I am only asking you kyungsoo, what? are you going to cry and make daddy angry at you? Now, tell me what i said if you disobey me, huh?.”

“I will be p-punished if i disobey daddy.” kyungsoo stutter and lowering down his head.

“That’s right, you will get punished by daddy that’s a good example of being good boy that you know, but you've been a bad boy today specially for daddy so be ready for that.” Chanyeol  
starts the car and drives them  
back to their house.

**_____________**

Chanyeol sitting on the couch wearing only his boxer, while Kyungsoo gripped firmly on the armrests with both hands, his legs spread exposing his buttocks in front of his father. “2-24,” kyungsoo groaned as chanyeol spanked him and that was the punishment for him.

“Try to disobey daddy again.” spank him.

“Try disobeying daddy again....” He spanked. chanyeol keep watching him, screams .

“2-25 d-daddy please....”

“and you will get punished like this or even worst.” spanked him again .

“26 d-daddy! I’ve been such a good boy for you now.” kyungsoo whines tears streaming down agaisnt his cheeks. as his daddy continue to spank his bottom. painfully.

“No, baby, you still need to be punished for making a hard in public, having these toys in your little hole, and grinding on me in the car? i know you said you've a good boy, you'd get your reward after....” Kyungsoo can't see his daddy, but he can feel him stroking his thing from behind.

“I'm sorry daddy, that will never h-happen again, please don't be angry...” When Chanyeol hears him sobs, he immediately grabs him and make sits him on his lap, and kyungsoo leans on his chest. crying .

“I'm sorry, baby, daddy is no longer angry..” Chanyeol strokes his soft hair and kisses the top of his head.

“Hey, look at me, stop crying now, daddy forgive you.” When Kyungsoo looks up, his daddy has started wiping his tears from his cheeks. Chanyeol focuses his eyes on him and it landed on the boy's heart-shaped lips.

  
He then captures the boy's smooth, pink lips with his tongue and presses it against his mouth. eliciting a moan. Kyungsoo loves this, kissing his daddy. he began to grind his bottom on chanyeol’s clothed cock. “Baby, that's so good, keep going fuck,” he says, a and Kyungsoo follows his orders cause he can’t say no to his daddy.

“Can I suck you, Daddy?” kyungsoo asked inoccently, and chanyeol can't help but to laugh at the sight. “Of course, sweetheart, i know you love that, don't you? sucking daddy's cock.” kyungsoo face lights up and nodded he stand up to move off chanyeol’s lap and while his daddy pulled down his boxer briefs. his cock spring up fully hard. chanyeol leans on the couch spreading his legs wider for kyungsoo as he position.

“It’s hard daddy did i make you hard?.” he said and begun pumping on his reddened cock.

“Of course baby...only hard for you..ahh..” kyungsoo begun licking the tip of his cock enjoy his daddy length on his mouth. and then chanyeol put his hands on kyungsoo’s hair to guide him up and down when he started pushing his head further down to his daddy cock.

“you’re doing good fuck so good to me.” he can’t help but to thrust up to his mouth kyungsoo take his cock so well. he’s getting good at this. Kyungsoo bring his hands on the both side of his daddy’s hips up to his cock and wrapped it around. his daddy’s cock is so big.

“Ah baby fuck,”Chanyeol moaned as he drew his head deeper into his cock. Chanyeol's hips are thrusting up even more, and he can tell his daddy getting close. chanyeol breath is heavily the warmness of kyungsoo’s mouth around his cock makes him want to push his cock further until he choked on it but he also doesn’t want to hurt him Kyungsoo felt his cock twitch against his lips

he looked up at his daddy maintaining an eye contact, saliva dripped from the corners of his mouth and his lips overstretched. “Fuck soo how much you missed my cock ba—fuck, you fucking slut.” Kyungsoo began to hum,sending vibrations all the way to his cock.

In that, Chanyeol lost it and reached the boys hair and gripped to it painfully and forced his cock down his throat, thrusting more and more before cumming with a loud moan kyungsoo choked, tears streaming down his cheeks as he tries to swallow his daddy’s come as much as he could.

“Did i do good daddy?.” kyungsoo asked still sucking the over-sensitive cock of his daddy.

“Of course sweetheart you always do, now i will give your reward.” chanyeol carries him in bridal style while walking their way to bedroom kyungsoo suck on chanyeol’s nipple like he’s so hungry for it.

Chanyeol lays him down on their queen size bed and says, “Hands on your knees, baby.” Kyungsoo does as his daddy says, positioning himself properly his bottom raise up high completely exposed. but then he lets out a moaned when Chanyeol's tongue whirled in a circle around his hole and slipped it, and begun pushing in and out. causing kyungsoo to groan. “d-dad...”  
  
  


“Move. i want to see you when i finger you.” chanyeol said. and Kyungsoo lay down, so he was facing chanyeol now .

“Suck it.”chanyeol says kyungsoo suck his two fingers. sucking it around coating his fingers with saliva he pulls out with a loud pop.

Chanyeol look at his pink hole and then pushes his finger and started fucking it in and out. “D-daddy!.” he scream.

“What baby? does it good? want more?.”

“Y-yes daddy please.” kyungsoo begged. chanyeol inserted his second finger kyungsoo wailed when chanyeol scissored his fingers to spread his hole more open and then put his tongue in there too.

“ _ah ah..._ so good Daddy.” kyungsoo moaned. as he grip tightly at the blanket.

“Of course...that feel good.” chanyeol reach to his own cock and stroke it while fingering kyungsoo.

“will you put your thing daddy?.”

“Just the tip baby, i’m afraid I might hurt you, but we will try now ready?.”

Kyungsoo nods he has been waiting for this to finally put his daddy length for him chanyeol get up to reach to the drawer to bring the lube and condom.

he puts some lube and stroke his length lining himself up to his entrance and presses the tip. chanyeol moves in slowly. “Daddy that not enough..” kyungsoo complains making chanyeol laughs.

“Baby, you still can’t take my cock on your little hole.”chanyeol said. but kyungsoo just throw a tantrums on him.

“No! i’m a big boy now i can take it, please daddy.” he begged.

God. kyungsoo is just so cute. chanyeol bend down to captures kyungsoo’s lips. sucking on his bottom lip. “Tell me if it hurts okay?.” chanyeol said and he nodded.

Chanyeol pushed his cock more into him as he watch kyungsoo reactions and when he sees no one, he pushed his cock further until it reached his balls. chanyeol was amazed he takes him whole. “Are you sure, you aren’t hurt?.” chanyeol asked a bit worried.

“No, but don’t move first daddy..let me adjust..your so big....” kyungsoo said shyly chanyeol chuckled at the sight.

“Why are you so cute huh?.” chanyeol came close and kisses him all over his face. kyungsoo giggles. “Dad! stop kissing my face.” he said as he laughed.

“Nooo, you’re so cute and adorable and small.” and he continue to kiss him. “I’m not small! i’m not finished growing yet i’m gonna be taller than you someday!.” kyungsoo exclaimed.

“Ow, Baby at your age you should be a little bit tall now but look at you still small.” chanyeol smirked. when he feels kyungsoo adjusted he begun to move slowly. “Ah...ah.” kyungsoo moaned. chanyeol moved away and continue to thrust in a slow pace.

“D-daddy, faster please!.” kyungsoo almost yell getting impatient to feel more. and chanyeol do as he want he begun thrusting up kyungsoo make a ball fist in his hands gripping tightly at the blanket.

Chanyeol closes his eyes. holding kyungsoo’s hips spreading it more he can’t hold back his moan. _kyungsoo is still so tight ._

“ _fuck kyungsoo fuck.”_ chanyeol bites his lips..

Kyungsoo throwing his head back as chanyeol start to fuck him hard. chanyeol was surprised kyungsoo doesn’t mind fucking him hard so he keep doing it. _fucking so tight ._

“does it feels g-good baby?.” chanyeol hand reached to the both side of kyungsoo shoulder maintaining an the eye contact. kyungsoo mouth slightly agaped.

“So g-good daddy.” 

Chanyeol quicken up his pace. the sound of skin to skin slapping fills the room. “Ah! Ah! i’m gonna–.” chanyeol kissed him on the lips. kyungsoo is moaning mess agaisnt chanyeol mouth. and chanyeol stomach tightened as he feels his upcoming release and with the one final thrust he came inside him.

He stays for a second then pulls out his softened cock and lays on the bed beside kyungsoo. “Did you like it baby?.” chanyeol said as leaned down kissed him.

“i like it daddy..it’s hurts but i feel good after.....i will be good boy everyday and obeyed daddy so i can have this reward again...” kyungsoo mumbled and chanyeol chuckled at the sight of him.

“nah, this is the last for now i don’t want to hurt you.” chanyeol said and kissed his forehead.

“Want to sleep now?.” kyungsoo nodded and he move closer to his daddy chest. “Goodnight daddy i love you.”

“I love you too always baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading it until the end let me know what u think. also don’t forget to pray haha.


End file.
